parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SaraBeautyCorner - DIY, Comedy, Makeup, Nail Art
Description Subscribe for the Coolest and Funniest Beauty Videos! This channel is all about DIY, comedy, makeup tutorials, nail art and other awesome ideas that pop on my mind. Lately, I make mostly DIY, comedy and lifestyle videos. I also like making nail art designs for short and long nails. Every nail art design and DIY tutorial is very easy and simple to follow, perfect for beginners, explained step by step and achievable at home! I'm Sara, I live in Norway and I am just a regular girl who loves all girly related stuff - Especially Nail Art, DIY and Room Decorating Ideas. I thrive to present nail art, makeup and fashion in the funniest possible way to hopefully inspire you to become nail art, DIY, fashion or makeup artist yourself. Please subscribe and let me know what nail art tutorial or DIY videos would you like to see! My email: sarabeautycorner@gmail.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5RQzbfK7Rs 1:09 OMG! Not another beauty guru :P! A Beauty Trailer from a Beauty Guru Living in Norway. 409K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-_zcCjQsLM 4:21 Beautiful Creatures Makeup Tutorial - Alice Englert (Lena Duchannes), Caster Chronicles Look! 128K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQjFeykvb-g 6:53 Natural Makeup Tutorial & 10 Beauty Tips to a Fresh, Youthful, Natural Look & DIY: Lip Scrub 453K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGkYRMCsrGs 6:08 Barbie Makeup Tutorial! Barbie Doll Princess Makeup - Best Romantic Fun Colorful Makeup Look 233K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVnOZE-jqwM 6:06 Amazing Winter Outfits! Warm Cozy Cute Party Dress Up Tutorial! In Beautiful Bergen, Norway. 143K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ctNPBT1Sho 5:02 Prom Makeup Tutorial! Gold Green Smokey Eye + Glitter. Party Makeup. 112K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy_prUh6vfw 3:49 Clothes to Wear in Winter! Business Formal, Casual Cute Winter Outfits (OOTD). In Bergen, Norway. 133K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwjiKOEuXQg 5:37 My Nail Care Routine! 16 Tips to Healthy Beautiful Strong Long Nails & How To Manicure 687K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjYBpL7Q0S8 5:42 White Eyeliner! 10 White Eyeliner Uses! How to Brighten Eyes and Face. 126K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whDew6EUBkQ 5:32 Fashion Show Makeup Trends! 5 Spring, Summer Catwalk, Runway Makeup Trends! Makeup Tutorial 144K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgX2S1XFGyw 1:41 Beauty, Makeup, Fashion, Nail Art, DIYs, Lifestyle, Makeup Tutorials, Outfits, Guru Tips Channel HD! 1.1M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ydvLB5lBLs 7:44 3 Easy Simple Makeup Looks for Beginners. Flowers Inspired Makeup Tutorial. Flower TimeLapse. 144K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_p1N8Xdvuc 2:20 Rewind - A World Reversed - Into the Past 904K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFjh25dMtfY 4:02 Jennifer Lawrence Catching Fire Makeup Tutorial! The Hunger Games 2 Red Smokey Eye Makeup 72K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2itJi2ppY4 2:46 Turbo the Movie Nail Art! Pretty and Cute Cartoon Nail Design. 174K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiTd78Ku1rQ 2:43 Epic Spring Fashion Video! Edgy but cute and girly spring outfit! 163K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIxFBy4F3mQ 2:12 Clouds Nail Art. Cartoon Fluffy Clouds in Sunny Sky Nail Design for Beginners - Dotting Tool Only 148K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4svjIhWZt0 6:23 DIY: Makeup Brush! How to Make a Makeup Brush. 4.7M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip78aQAXQuw 4:18 Lego Nail Art! Lego Heads, 3D Bricks, Blocks Nail Design. Toy Nail Art. Nail art in Future - iPhone 438K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF4FRzhg9Jo 4:11 DIY Nail Art Brush! How to Make a Nail Art Striper Brush - DIY Nail Art Tools 1.5M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woROCdgfzCE 4:06 Summer Outfit ideas! Summer 2013 Outfits of the week (OOTW) 476K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maoAkgWX0ak 4:57 DIY String & Ribbon Bracelet with Beads. How to Make Bracelets for Beginners - Easy & Simple 495K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7daNnroqRc 4:56 DIY Knuckle Ring! How to Make Wire Rings (3 Rings: Clover, Heart and Bow) 736K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A5onIW9j3Y 9:07 Water Marble Nail Art! How to Water Marble Your Nails Step by Step Tips for BEGINNERS! 4M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEFJKqHL-mU 3:29 Summer Makeup Tutorial - Mermaid Makeup 1M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOGypeLEVtY 7:46 Galaxy Nails! 5 Galaxy Nail Art Designs & Ideas 3M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ww4s_9pWY10 6:26 DIY Water Marble Room Decor. How to Make Stickers at Home! 1.5M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58Mhbo3ofVo 7:41 Toothpick Nail Art! 5 Nail Art Designs & Ideas Using Only a Toothpick! 4.1M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GpSacXhl84 5:16 DIY Wire Rings! How to Make Wire Rings Jewelry (3 Ring Designs - Moustache, Infinity and Love) 789K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D1Z9TfYv7Q 4:50 DIY: Fashion! How to Renovate, Recycle your Old Dress! 1.8M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIuJVKnO37I 7:32 Tape Nail Art! 5 Nail Art Designs & Ideas Using a Scotch Tape! 2.2M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jriES9ih1r0 7:39 DIY Bracelet! Bracelet Making Tutorial with String and a Heart Charm 2.9M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHhPJuLM0k8 6:28 No Tool Nail Art! 5 Nail Art Designs & Ideas Without Any Nail Art Tools 1.2M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOYeqGKSAzc 7:16 Toothpick Nails! 5 Nail Designs Using Only a Toothpick 986K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X3KLdEjrdo 5:25 Bracelets: DIY Tube Bracelet! Bracelet Making Tutorial Out of String & Tube charm 824K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzP8iqGFs7Y 7:50 No Tool Nails Tutorial! 5 Nail Art Designs 2.3M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11sILPCV1y0 14:56 Knit a Hat! DIY Beanie Hat with Pom Pom + DIY Knitting Loom! Easy for Knitting or Crochet Beginners 2.8M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MHoJAA6PIc 15:25 DIY Gift Wrapping! Ideas to Wrap a Present (8 Creative Techniques, Styles) 6.4M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLpNhCy1x5k 11:20 How to Knit a Scarf! DIY Scarf and a Round Knitting Loom. For Knitting or Crochet Beginners 931K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiwxcoT2Xog 9:38 How to Wrap a Present! DIY 8 Creative Gift Wrapping Ideas 2.8M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJyfSHRFio4 8:01 Art Nail Art! Nail Tutorial for 5 Easy Nail Art Designs. No Tools! 793K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHrMfY_3Qe0 4:29 Knitting Fairytale - A Bedtime Story (Short Film) 2.2M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMmz2ionr14 9:04 6 Nail Art Designs Nail Tutorial Using Toothpick as a Dotting Tool 1.1M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfjfikSEVM8 8:43 DIY Heart Friendship Bracelets 9M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hA6u3G-9Odk 7:40 Straw Nail Art! 6 Creative Nail Art Designs Using a Straw 3.4M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_dwFoFAkoc 4:35 Mix and Match Nails - Dotted Nail Art 1.2M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSrjWjyW_E4 4:31 DIY Origami Butterfly Room Decor 857K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrYPBXA9v-U 7:53 1D Nails - One Direction Nail Art 4.1M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clI5fBPamOs 6:03 DIY Chevron Friendship Bracelet 1.1M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKpaULi5aOY 4:49 Cute Nails! Nail Art inspired by XoJahtna 864K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h-RK3YlfxE 6:21 Origami Flower - Easy Paper Flowers! 1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzaeUv7W5R0 9:12 Animals Nail Art! 5 Nail Art Designs 2.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-htU0364MGU 4:31 DIY Friendship Bracelets EASY 1.7M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2saYuOuNZKI 5:34 Summer Nails 888K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j47-l9r_wNQ 13:34 DIY 10 Easy Phone Projects. DIY Phone (Case, Pouch & More) 31M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew_rSv8uAMM 19:57 DIY Clothes! 4 DIY Shorts Projects from Jeans! Easy 17M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqDYd4jSqDE 6:58 DIY Nail Art Without any Tools! 5 Nail Art Designs - DIY Projects 8.8M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2CrkTE8NSI 20:11 DIY Clothes! 5 DIY T Shirt Projects - Cool! 13M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YujvDp5BJ78 14:33 DIY Friendship Bracelets. 5 Easy DIY Bracelet Projects! 14M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dt-YpX6UsHc 8:04 Nails, Nail Art Tutorial Using a Toothpick! 5 Nails, Nail Art Designs 1.6M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2r-zF48muPk 13:10 DIY Clothes! 3 DIY Shoes Projects (DIY Sneakers, Boots, Fashion & More). Amazing! 10M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhCgED824_4 13:45 How to Make Loom Bands. 5 Easy Rainbow Loom Bracelet Designs without a Loom - Rubber band Bracelets 13M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P3cHOGKqDs 6:13 Party Nails! Nail Art Collab with elleandish // Janelle 1.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICS6C4CDN0s 13:31 DIY Gifts! 10 Easy DIY Card Ideas (DIY Cards with Christmas Gifts, Birthday & Valentine's Day) 7.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah2KQGi8Swk 10:50 Rainbow Loom! DIY 5 Easy Rainbow Loom Bracelets without a Loom (DIY Loom Bands) 15M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIsw7bm1TLI 6:38 Nails Without Nail Art Tools! 5 Nail Art Designs! 4.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4yJeYgJbQo 5:50 DIY Shamballa Bracelet! How To Make Macrame Bracelets 2.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmjcaYbHheU 10:42 How To Loom Bands Magic Tricks! DIY 6 Magic Tricks with Rubber Band & Unboxing YouTube Play Button 6.7M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2V5LejYVW8 20:12 DIY Room Decor! 10 DIY Room Decorating Ideas for Teenagers (DIY Wall Decor, Pillows, etc.) 65M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO17-KpFbs4 5:55 Nail Art in Black and White! Monochrome Nails with MissJenFabulous 5M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaQIZQrYjks 18:17 DIY Clothes! DIY 5 T-Shirt Crafts (T-Shirt Cutting Ideas and Projects with 5 Outfits) 17M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzTfGNf8jDg 18:03 Morning Routine (10 DIY Ideas, Makeup, Healthy Recipes) 44M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWKjq1012ms 10:31 DIY Nail Art Tools with 5 Easy Nail Art Designs! How to Paint your Nails at Home! 10M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D4fad2-Kdc 16:24 DIY Hairstyles! Hair Tutorial with 10 DIY Quick Hairstyles for School & 10 DIY Hair Accessories 19M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MH1bJVLQCE 21:27 DIY School Supplies & Room Organization Ideas! 15 Epic DIY Projects for Back to School! 27M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLLXp4U24fM 5:01 Sharpie Nails, Nail Art Life Hacks. 5 Easy Nail Art Designs for Back to School! 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6ehyV7kqv8 15:06 How to Cook Healthy Food! 10 Breakfast Ideas, Lunch Ideas & Snacks for School, Work! 30M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4DI6MytVlE 24:39 DIY Gift Ideas! 10 DIY Christmas Gifts & Birthday Gifts for Best Friends 13M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ROOaIE7zhY 18:51 DIY ROOM DECOR! 10 DIY Projects for Winter & Christmas! Decorating ideas for a Frozen Room 7.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwZIE8jBlDY 12:00 Expectations vs Reality - GOALS - New Year's Resolutions! 11M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrK43A1hIiE 11:16 What to Do when you're Bored! 9.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z434XpmZz2A 11:31 How Girls Get Ready - Realistic Get Ready With Me! 57M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5uH7I6PIcs 8:05 DIY Lipstick & Lip Balm Out of Candy! 3 DIY Makeup Projects (Galaxy, Rainbow) with AlejandraStyles 51M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omtIT_l33vI 6:59 DIY Giant Lollipop! How to Make the Biggest Candy in the World! 20M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmWgOiQtqoM 17:58 Morning Routine Life Hacks - 35 Life Hacks and DIY Projects You Need to Try! 62M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywxhUsfmBTA 17:07 DIY Clothes Life Hacks - 10 DIY Ideas 29M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW3Vra8Ccis 19:22 DIY School Supplies! 10 Weird DIY Crafts for Back to School with DIY Lover! 69M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-ELl2T_08s 18:50 DIY Halloween Costumes Out of Candy! 15 DIY Projects for Halloween! 44M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WQLeZc2GO8 19:26 DIY Makeup Life Hacks! 12 DIY Makeup Tutorial Life Hacks for Girls 107M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNwthWWUqkI 22:05 DIY Night Routine Life Hacks! 30 DIY Hacks - DIY Makeup, Healthy Recipes & Room Decor 31M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMETc1oTfIE 21:33 Experiments to do at Home! 14 DIY Science Experiment Ideas for Kids! 27M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5TsfWPbbUo 20:02 DIY Makeup Hacks! Makeup Tutorial with 10 DIY Makeup Life Hacks for Beginners 25M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k983_rD7YU4 16:32 DIY Crafts: DIY Summer Life Hacks, DIY Room Decor & More 12M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7la5LsV3J9A 18:07 DIY Phone Case Life Hacks! 20 Phone DIY Projects & Popsocket Crafts! 30M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5TF2udQIlw 17:59 DIY School Supplies! 12 Weird Back to School Hacks! 33M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvT4bheR8T4 13:54 School HACKS! 12 DIY Back to School LIFE HACKS 18M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q5dFeucPVc 10:51 PRANKS! 12 Funny Pranks Compilation & Best Halloween Prank Wars 31M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSONCa3qKSY 14:39 DIY Edible Makeup Pranks! DIY Makeup Tutorial with 10 Funny Pranks and Life Hacks 23M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnE07TRseZw 22:35 How to Sneak Candy in Class! School Pranks and 15 DIY Edible School Supplies! 71M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_e7fZDZOKA 18:49 DIY Morning Routine - 25 Life HACKS to Get Ready Fast for BACK TO SCHOOL! 23M views1 month ago CC Category:SaraBeautyCorner - DIY, Comedy, Makeup, Nail Art Category:YouTube